The Legend of Byakko
by kissmewithpoison
Summary: The untold Legend of Byakko no miko and the Byakko seven seishi.
1. The Legend of Byakko: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters related to it. I am only writing a fictional story of what I believe might have happened with the legend of Byakko. Anything and everything Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Quick references for the chapter:**

**Tatara introduces himself as "Tatara" because it is the name that his father called him when he was younger because they both knew that he would eventually grow up to be the Byakko seishi, Tatara. It was just habit of him to introduce himself as so. His real name is Tsuonie Kasaru.**

**When I use "KD" in front of a name, it means that they are Kawaii Deformed at the time the abbreviation is being used.**

**The "Fushigi Yuugi Ending Theme" is not officially created for this specific story. But I think the origional Fushigi Yuugi Ending Theme works for the story. And when I say "[Insert Fushigi Yuugi Ending Theme]" it means imagine the music playing at the end of the episode like in the Anime series.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Legend of Byakko: Chapter 1

****

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was soon to set. A girl roamed the streets with her textbooks in hand. She clutched them as if they were the only things she had left in the world. Her long brown flowing locks blew behind her and her bangs flew wildly in front of her face, revealing her glowing green eyes. She began to slow her pace when she arrived at a small house. She sighed, then walked inside her home.

"Suzuno! Dear! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all afternoon," A tall stern man said. He had short brown hair, and matching brown eyes. His hair was much darker than Suzuno's.

"Oh, just walking, father. I'm sorry. I should have told you I was coming home late," Suzuno paused for a moment, then moved her bangs from her face and began to walk towards her room.

Her father watched her for a moment, then chuckled, "It's alright, dear. I understand." As Suzuno reached the door, her father sighed, then spoke again, "I understand how it feels to lose a friend."

Suzuno stopped and stood in her doorway, clutching the door knob. Her father could see her hands shaking, and the silence in the room was so erking, that you could almost her the tear drop running down Suzuno's soft skin.

Only days before, Suzuno and her father heard horrible news of a close family's death. It was her father's close friend, and his daughter, one of Suzuno's close friends as well. Shortly after, the entire town was speaking of it. The father, Okuda Einosuke, killed his daughter, Takiko. It was said to be a "crime of love" because Takiko became suddenly ill and was suffering terribly. She was missing for a few days during school, so Suzuno and her father, Oosugi Takago, went to visit her and her father. While Takago and Einosuke spoke of the matter, Suzuno sat by Takiko's bed side.

_-Takiko's face was pale and her veins were impulsing through her flesh. She groaned of pain, and Suzuno tried to comfort her, but she didn't know how._

_"Suzu-chan...," Takiko coughed, "I have so much to tell you."_

_Suzuno's eyes widened and she leaned closer to Takiko. She didn't understand how she could grow so sick so fast. As Suzuno got closer to Takiko, she saw that her flesh was almost a scaley texture._

_"There was..... this book, Suzuno."_

_"A book?" Suzuno asked._

_"Yes. A book... to ancient China," Takiko paused to cough. Then turned back at Suzuno. "I was a priestess. And I called upon one of the four Gods to grant 3 wishes. Genbu..."_

_"Genbu, the God?" Suzuno pondered. 'The sickness must be making her delirious,' she thought._

_"But, I wasn't strong enough...... I couldn't control Genbu..."_

_Suzuno stood over Takiko and didn't know what to think about what Takiko was telling her. Then, Takiko's eyes widened, and then she gasped for breath._

_Suzuno jumped in fear. "Okuda-san! Takiko-chan!!" She pointed. Einosuke turned from his conversation and flew down to her bedside. Takiko began breathing deeply, and then it started to slow down. She soon closed her eyes, and fainted._

_"I think it's time to go, Suzuno. We need to let Takiko rest a while." Takago grabbed Suzuno's arm, and pulled her out the door, but she was still trembling. She looked forward at her father's hand grapsed around her arm. She looked into his other hand to see a book, sealed in newspaper.-_

Suzuno quietly turned the door knob as she closed her door. She layed her school jacket on her bed, and turned towards her desk. She layed her books down and stared at them for a moment, wondering why it had to happen. As she began to sit at her desk chair, a knock came to her door.

"Suzu-chan!" came from outside the door.

Suzuno stopped in mid sit, and stood again. "Yes, Yuren-chan?"

The door slowly cracked open, and Yuren, Suzuno's 14 year old little sister, popped her head in. "Suzu-chan, dinner is ready."

Suzuno faked a smile and nodded, "Thank you, Yuren-chan." Yuren smiled back and closed the door. As soon as the door shut, Suzuno let out a big sigh and sat slumply in her chair. She rubbed her eyes and then layed her head down on her arm. She soon fell asleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Suzuno's door banged louder than drums, and Suzuno's head finally jetted up from her position at her desk from the night before.

"Suzuno-chan! It's time to go to school!!" Her father said as he pounded her door some more. He had been pounding on it for a while, hoping it would wake her up. It's inpolite to go inside someone's room without their consent.

Suzuno stuttered for a moment, then stood quickly and ran for clean clothes. "I'm up, father! I'm awake!" She yelled back at him. The pounding ceist and her father replied, "You have 10 minutes. I'm late for work now, so I will see you when I get home."

Suzuno's began moving more quickly when she heard she had only 10 minutes. Once she was dressed and all her school books were in a bundle, she jetted out her room door, but almost tripped over a box that was in the hallway outside of the door. "What's this doing here?" she asked impatiently.

"Some box dad moved from his room this morning. I don't know why he moved in front of your room," Yuren snapped back.

Suzuno stood there for a moment, and then took a deep breath. She looked down the hall way out of habit and saw something strange. The door leading to her storage room was always locked by her father, but when she looked at it just then, there was a key sticking from the hole, where it had been left from someone visiting inside it. Suzuno stood there for a moment, debating whether she'd hurry to school with Yuren, or take a few moments to see what was inside there. Of course, Suzuno being the curious type she was, she had to go see what was in the storage room which her father always kept her out of. She walked in the door and the entire room was dark. She looked for a lantern or some sort of lighting utensil, but there was none in sight, so she continued looking without one. She then saw a bright white light coming from behind some boxes. "Ah, there's one!" she said aloud, heading towards the light. She gently moved the boxes until she came upon a book, wrapped in newspaper. It was glowing from within the thick paper. But why would this book be glowing? She picked it up, tore the paper from around it, and looked closer at the writing on the front. "The Universe of the Four Gods," she said aloud. "Hmm, it must be one of my father's books." Then she thought back to seeing this book when she left Takiko's house the day before she died. She payed no mind to the note that slipped out from the inside cover. She opened the book to the first page, and read it aloud, "Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Byakko together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the storie's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed, the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality." She stared at the book for a moment. She wondered if maybe it was true. Maybe this was the book Takiko was talking about. Then she sighed and started to put the book back down, but, before she completely let go, she stared at it once more. "What harm could it cause?" she thought. So, she turned the page. At first, nothing happened. Then a bright white light began to surround her. The room began to fade into the white light. What was once her old storage room was now a bright white portal. She vanished into the light, and the book dropped to the floor. Yuren, who had been standing at the door for the past few seconds, stood in shock. She slowly walked to the book and carefully picked it up.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Suzuno slowly opened her eyes and then, realizing what had happened, she sat up quickly. She was in the middle of a big crowd, all staring at her.

"Did you see that??" One man asked to the other beside him.

"Yeah! She just appeared out of nowhere!"

One woman with her 2 daughters took a step back when Suzuno looked up at her. One of the girls jetted forward and gave Suzuno her hand. The mother cried out to her. "Don't go near her, Azusa! You don't know her!" But the girl didn't turn back towards her mother. She looked deep into Suzuno's eyes, and immidiatly trusted her. Suzuno looked at the young girl's hand, then took a hold of it and stood. Everyone in the crowd gasped, then began to murmur again.

A young man from back of the crowd tried to see what was happening. He had long brown hair pulled into a loose pony tail, and beautiful glowing blue eyes. He jumped higher, and higher, trying to see what was in the middle of the crowd. He heard talk of a girl with strange clothes, and he wanted to see the freak of nature. He jumped higher and higher, but still, no luck. He stood in dismay for a moment. But then, the crowd started to walk back, and it started to split a path down the middle. The young man was now face to face with Suzuno, the girl from another world. She stared at him for a moment, wondering why he was not trying to get away from her. He stared into her eyes for a moment, and then swallowed loudly. He awaited strange words to come out of her mouth.

"Ex-excuse me," She quietly, and politely asked him.

The boy sweat dropped. And did not move. Just as he was about to speak, Suzuno just walked around him. He watched her walk wearily away. The crowd soon dispersed and found interest in something else, but the handsom young man did not. He quietly followed her in the shadows, so not to frighten her.

"Excuse me, sir. Where am I?" Suzuno asked a man at a booth set up in the middle of the city.

He looked at her funny, then replied, "You are in Sairou. The country of the God Byakko."

"Byakko!" she thought. She knew that from the beginning of the book. "Arigatou!" she waved to the man as she ran off towards the palace. "I'll talk to the emperor about it," she thought, "He'll tell me what to do!" She ran to the gate and began trying to open it. No luck. So she began shaking it violently. "Ahhheeehhhh!!" She gritted her teeth. "It was a perfect plan!!" she yelled as she shook the emperial gate more. KD Suzuno began biting at the gate with her teeth, and when that failed, she started jerking at it quickly.

A guard who was watching from near by tapped his partner who was sleeping against a wall. The partner woke up and the guard pointed at Suzuno, "What's that crazy looking girl doing??"

"Looks like she's trying to break into the palace! Maybe she's an assasin from another country!"

"We better stop her!" The two guards ran for her.

KD Suzuno was still pulling at the bars, not paying attention to the guards charging for her. "Ahheehh!! Why won't you come open!! I have to get to the emperor!" What she had just said didn't help reassure the guards that she was not an assasin. KD Suzuno finally heard trotting foot steps towards her, so she looked over and saw the guards with big swords coming at her. She squeeled at the top of her lungs and began running away. They were chasing after her, but Suzuno was very fit and gave them a good run for their money. She saw a hole in the brick wall ahead of her, so she stopped quickly and slid into it. When the guards approached it, they realized it was too small for them to fit in, so they ran around to get in a different way.

Suzuno, out of breath, walked around wondering where she had just slipped in. She saw a big and beautiful brick building in front of her and realized she had slipped into the palace. Her eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together. "I made it inside!" she said with optimism. She took a few steps forward and gazed at the amazing sight.

A girl from a far watched her from inside one of the palace rooms. She had a robe on and draped cloth around her head and face, but her eyes were showing, and they were a bright grey.

Suzuno stood there for a moment, staring at the palace, but then heard something to her right.

"Hey! There she is!" Suzuno turned and saw the guards after her again. She began running. As she turned a corner, she tripped over a railroad tie and fell forward. As she scrambled to get up, the guards cornered her. She began tearing up at the sight of their sharp swords. She had never been in real danger before. The guards mumbled about what they should do, and Suzuno closed her eyes tightly. She soon felt pressure around her hips and she felt like she had been lifted up in the air. She could hear the guards cursing, and it sounding further and further away. And she could now feel a breeze. She squeezed her eyes tighter, but then slowly opened them to see that someone was carrying her and running. She looked up to see the young man from the city. "Y-you.." she muttered.

He looked down at her and realized she had opened her eyes. "Tatara."

"Tatara??"

"It's my name."

"Ohhh.." she sweat dropped and looked forward again. But only for a moment before she looked back up at him. "So... where are we going?"

He looked back down at her and gave her a pondering look. "Hmm... I don't know." He looked back up.

They were still running (well, he was, and he was still carrying her).

Suzuno looked back up at him again, but this time just stared at him. He was a very handsom boy and the more she looked at him, the more she wanted to just hug him. She looked forward again, blushing.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Suzuno stood quietly behind Tatara as he ordered 2 warm drinks for him and her. She stared at him for a while, then stared at her feet the moment he turned around. He stood there, holding her drink for a moment, until she looked up and noticed him handing it to her. "Oh. Gomen ne.." she said quietly, looking back to the ground. He cocked his head to the side for a moment, wondering why she was acting that way. He shrugged and began leading her to a quiet alley where he sat against a wall. She looked at the ground, and hesitated, but then sat directly across from him against the other wall. They sat there in silence for a moment, them both taking sips from their hot tea. Tatara paused, then looked up at Suzuno. She could see him looking at her from her perethial vision, and she blushed.

"So..." he paused for a moment, "What's your name?"

She looked up at him, and realized she had yet to give her name. "Oosugi Suzuno." Her voice was becoming louder, and more normal. She seemed to be getting calmer around him. "Thanks... for uh, saving me." She finally looked him in the eyes.

"No problem. It seemed like I should. Anyone decent would have," he smiled, "right?"

She smiled back and took another sip of her tea.

"So where are you from?" Tatara asked, before taking another sip of his tea.

"Tokyo, Japan."

"Hmm," Tatara thought for a moment. "That must be far away. I've never even heard of a place with that name."

"Well, yeah. I didn't think so."

"Why have you come here, Suzuno?" He scooted closer to her.

She paused and then stared into her drink. "I don't know."

Tatara stared at her, and he saw how beautiful she was. Her eyes were like pure emeralds, and her lips looked rosy and soft. Her nose was small and cute, and her long brown hair was in two long braids, and her bangs fell in front of her face whenever she looked down. The more he stared at her, the more he lost focus on the conversation. He shook his head and spoke again, "You don't know?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. I was reading about something that had to do with Byakko."

"Byakko??" Tatara came back quickly.

Suzuno looked up from her drink because of Tatara's quick interest. "Yes. Something about being Byakko no miko."

Tatara thought back to when he was younger.

_-"Tatara," Tatara's father stared down on him, and spoke with a serious voice. "When you are older, there will come a time when you will be chosen to guard Byakko no miko--"_

_"Byakko no miko?" Young Tatara asked._

_"Yes. Byakko no miko will come from another world and you, my son, are one of the seven Byakko seishi."_

_"I am?"_

_His father kneeled down and grabbed his right hand. He pointed to it, and looked into Tatara's eyes. "Because you have this symbol on your hand, you are a Byakko warrior. Your soul purpose is to protect Byakko no miko during her quest to call upon the God, Byakko."_

_Tatara's eyes widened as he listened to his father._

_"The story has been told for many generations. A girl from another world will come and save Sairou's people, and will collect the seven Byakko seishi. You are one of them, Tatara. You will protect Byakko no miko."-_

Tatara stared at Suzuno, as she looked back at him confused. He stood quickly and grabbed her hand.

"Eh... na ne--?" Suzuno mumbled.

Tatara jetted out of the alley and pulled her behind him, both of them dropping their tea. He ran quickly with her hand in his. She tried to keep up with his pace. He ran up the steps of a memorial just outside of the palace gates. People began to look up and stare at Tatara and Suzuno.

"People of Sairou!" Tatara shouted to the crowd.

More and more people gathered at the foot of the steps. The woman who watched Suzuno at the palace before, now stood just inside the emperial wall, listening to Tatara.

"We have been waiting for our savior. We have been waiting for someone to end the war on Sairou, and bring peace to it's people." The crowd had grown enormous, and even servants and guards from inside the palace were standing before him. The woman had now walked outside of the gates just to hear him. "We heard legend of a girl from another world coming and saving us. It brought us comfort knowing that one day, we will have peace. And now, I have standing before you, Byakko no miko!"

**[Insert Fushigi Yuugi Ending Theme]**

The crowd began to cheer and celebrate. Suzuno stood, motionless, not knowing what to do or say. It had happened so fast. The woman in the robe ran back into the palace. Suzuno, in shock, looked up at Tatara, who was smiling at her with complete happiness. Everything around her began to get blurry.

"Suzuno?" Tatara cocked his head back in confusion. "Suzuno??"

Everything around her got darker.

Suzuno then fainted into Tatara's arms.


	2. The Legend of Byakko: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any thing Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase does. =)**

**By the way... thanks for the few reviews. Sorry I took so long. Tell your friends about the story, because if it wasnt for the few good reviews, I probably wouldn't have even gotten the next chapter in this soon. **

**I also promise the chapters will come in sooner now.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter notes:**

**The emperor does not introduce himself, but they do call him Aiken-sama. I had this short little part where the emperor introduced himself, but I took it out, so just know that his name is Aiken.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Legend of Byakko: Chapter 2

Suzuno awoke slowly to the sound of people talking around her. She sat up gently and looked around to see herself in a room with numerous guards, including the two that were chasing after her, numerous well dressed women with drapes around their faces, and a man with a tall hat upon his head with jewels covered around it. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room a bit more. She saw that everyone was too preoccupied with what they were discussing to notice that she was awake. Except...

"Have a good nap?"

Suzuno turned to her right to see Tatara sitting on the floor beside the throne chair she was sitting in. He had a devilish smirk on his face. She stared at him for a moment, then giggled at his attempt to be sarcastic. "Actually, yes."

The moment she spoke, everyone in the room turned towards her with glaring eyes. Suzuno curled her feet into the chair and slumped down, hoping they weren't looking at her.

"Girl from another world," one stern voice came from the crowd. Out walked the man with the jeweled hat. He looked like he was in his mid thirties. Sort of attractive. Definitly not Suzuno's type, though. She was only seventeen. "One of my royal ladies came to me and told me of a young man preaching of Byakko no miko." As he spoke, the woman who was watching Suzuno from before stepped out from within the crowd of ladies. She bowed, then stood solemly. "Now we all wonder," he paused,"have you really come to be Byakko no miko?" He looked Suzuno straight in the eyes.

Everyone's attention now went from him, back to her. She began to sweat a bit, and swallowed loudly. She didn't know what to say. One moment, she was in her storage room just being noisy, now she's in a completely different world. Maybe she was dreaming. KD Suzuno then pinched her cheek very hard. "Nope, I'm definitly not dreaming," she said aloud.

"What?" the man said back to her.

"Uhh," she stuttered, "n-nothing. Heh heh," her laugh was very dry. "I didn't say anything..."

"So what is your answer?" he walked to her. Suzuno then realized that this man must be the emperor. 'Well, they were all bowing to him as he walked,' she thought. She stood immidiatly. "I, uh," she didn't really know what to say. 'Being Byakko no miko can't be that hard. Maybe if I do what they want me to do, they'll show me how to get back to my world,' she thought some more. She cleared her throat, and looked down at Tatara, who was attentively listening. She then looked back up at the emperor, "Yes. I have come to be Byakko no miko."

Everyone in the room grew silent, and all slowly bowed to Suzuno. One row after another. And then, the emperor knelt down to her. Suzuno stood, staring out at all these royal people and wondering if she could have ever imagined herself here. They slowly stood, and the emperor shook Suzuno's hand. It seemed like a tear almost filled his eye. "Thank you, Byakko no miko."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The short brown haired girl sat quivering, holding the book. Her face resemebled Suzuno's, but younger. Her hands shook as she read the words aloud.

"Byakko no miko stood in front of the royal consorts, guards, and the emperor, himself, unsure of the future. The long haired boy from the city, stood to her side. His handsom face made Byakko no miko weak at her knees." Yuren stared at the page for a moment, eyes wide open. Her eyes became glossy. "Is Byakko no miko," she paused, "One-chan?" Yuren, luckly, started taking Chinese a couple of years ago as an extra course. She looked around and realized that she was still sitting in her storage room. She stood quickly and ran to a window. She saw numerous girls from her school running because they were late. That's what her and Suzuno would be doing if they had left then like planned.

Yuren looked herself over, and gently tugged at her blue school skirt. She sat down slowly, and again, gently pulled on her skirt. She examined it as if something was wrong. She then shook her head and began reading the story again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bright sun shined through the blinds of Suzuno's bed chambers. She sat on her bed, dangling her feet above the ground, thinking. 'Ehhh... I wish I knew more of this miko business,' she KD scrunched up her nose and then gave out a big sigh. 'What if it was the wrong descision? What if I'll never go back to my world?' She stopped swinging her feet, and then looked down at her school uniform she was wearing. "Yuren," she said quietly to herself, "I wonder if she's ok. She saw me when I came in here." Suzuno then scrunched her nose again and gave out a big huff, "I bet she went running to school and doesn't even care." KD Suzuno began to cry prefusly. "WAAAaaaaaaahhh," she sniffed in, "my family doesn't care about meeeee!" she whined.

"Are you sure about that?" A stern, yet playful, voice came from the opened doorway. Suzuno sat montionless, staring at Tatara. KD Tatara blinked with confusion, not knowing much about women. He smiled and walked over to her bed and sat next to her, "Heeey, you shouldn't think such horrible things of your family. I doubt they don't care about you." He put his hand over Suzuno's hand which she was leaning on for balance. Imidiatly, KD Suzuno began blushing emencly. Tatara looked at Suzuno, then down at their hands. He moved his hand off of hers and noticed Suzuno's blushing going away. KD Tatara slowly put his hand back on, and saw her blush again. He KD did it numerous times.

"Ahheee!! Would you stop?" KD Suzuno yelled while elbowing him to the head.

Tatara rubbed his head, then sat very quietly next to her. He looked back up at her, "What's your family like?"

Suzuno looked up from her dangling feet, and saw that Tatara had concern in his eyes. She gave out a sigh, then looked back at her dangling feet again. "Well, I have a father, and a sister."

"No mother?" Tatara asked.

"No. She died when I was younger."

Tatara got quieter. "I'm sorry."

Suzuno, suprised, looked up at Tatara. She smiled. "It's alright. Don't feel bad. I have the greatest dad in the world to make up for it." She said, smiling even more now. "He works all the time, though, so Yuren and I never see him."

Tatara paused for a moment, "Yuren? Your sister?"

"Yes."

_"Byakko no miko discussed her family with the long haired boy from the market, Tatara. Tatara asked of his sister." Yuren dropped the book and began blushing. She didn't understand why._

"When I came to this world, I saw her standing at the doorway of my storage room. Her eyes were glassed over, as if she was going to cry."

"That means she does care," Tatara said, smiling once more.

"Na.. ne?"

"She probably didn't want you to leave. She was scared."

Suzuno stared down at her feet again.

"She seems like a brave little girl for even checking it out."

Suzuno sat in silence, then sighed, and smiled. "She is."

Tatara stared at Suzuno. He could see something was troubling her deeply. He reached for a seed from his necklace, and grabbed Suzuno's hand.

"Na ne?" Suzuno stared at her hand in Tatara's.

He placed the seed into her palm, then put his hand over. Suzuno could feel warmth producing in her palm. She looked down and on the back of his hand was a glowing chinese symbol. "Lasso," she said aloud. Something was happening in between their hands. Tatara smiled at her, then looked down at his hand over hers. He slowly moved it, and in her palm was a fully bloomed rose head. It was a bright yellow rose, full of life. Suzuno's eyes glissened as she stared down at the beautiful flower. She looked up at Tatara again. "How did you--?"

"I am Tatara, one of the seven Byakko seishi."

"Byakko... seishi?" Suzuno was confused.

"Yes... there are seven Byakko warriors who's soul purpose is to protect Byakko no miko, and to help her summon the beast God, Byakko."

"So you are one of them?"

"Yes."

"How did you know you were a Byakko seishi?"

Tatara sighed, then smiled. "When I was young, my father would always tell me the tale of a young girl coming from another world and saving Sairou and it's people. My father cares so much about the people of Sairou, as do I, now. He told me that I would grow up to be a Byakko seishi... every day. It's almost," he paused, and blushed a bit, "a dream come true..."

Suzuno blushed, and immidiatly looked down at her feet.

"... It's almost a dream come true that you came, now," Tatara looked over at Suzuno. She could see him staring at her, so she looked up at him as well. "Sairou needs peace more than ever now. Kotou is trying to take over. Your coming here is like an answer to our prayers."

"...Tatara..." Suzuno mumbled.

Just then, an imperial soldier came to the door. "Byakko no miko, you have been summoned to the Emperor's throne room."

Suzuno looked over at Tatara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Byakko no miko," The emperor stood from his throne chair and began walking towards her, "I am more than happy that you are our miko," he paused, "You quest will began tomorrow."

"My.... quest...?"

"Hai." He turned towards his chair. "To gain the power of Byakko, you must gather the seven Byakko seishi."

"The Byakko seishi? Like Tatara?"

"Tatara? You mean that boy's name is Tatara?"

"Hai, Aiken-sama."

"Then yes, like Tatara. There are seven celestrial warriors that you must gather from all of Sairou. They each have a symbol on their body to represent that they are one of the chosen Byakko seishi."

"You want me to," she paused, "gather the chosen seven Byakko seishi?"

He turned back to her. "Hai. They are: Tokaki. Kokie. Subaru. Ameturi. Karasuki. Tatara. Toroki. You must find them."

She stared out for a moment, then clinched her fist to her side. She looked up at the emperor. "I will!"

They both stood there, then the emperor turned to one of his male consorts. "Prepare horses for her. And armored men."

"Hai, Aiken-sama!" The man walked off.

"You may leave if you wish," the emperor turned and smiled at her. "Explore the palace. I think you will enjoy it."

Suzuno stared at him for a moment, then smiled and ran for the door. "Arigatou, Aiken-sama!" She reached for the handle of the tall throne doors, and opened them slowly. "Aaaahheeee!!" Suzuno squeeled as Tatara fell to her feet. She opened her eyes, and stared down at him, breathing in deeply and slowly.

"Ah!" KD Tatara stood quickly. "There's that--uh," he picked up a leaf quickly from the ground in front of her, "leaf you were looking for cook-san!" He waved at a cook walking by with pots in his arms. The cook looked confused, but just continued walking with the strange look on his face. KD Tatara gave a quick dry laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh..."

Suzuno stared at him, and you could see a giggle coming on through her face. Then SLAP! KD Suzuno walked away, laughing insanely, from KD Tatara with a big red hand print on his cheek.

Tatara watched her walk away, and began rubbing his cheek. "Women..." he muttered. He walked slowly behind her.

Suzuno walked around the palace, and into a strange court yard. 'Hmm,' she thought to herself, 'This looks like fighting grounds or something.' She walked towards it more, but then saw that there was a woman fighting a man. "What's going on?!" She almost started to run into the court, but Tatara grabbed her arm. "Na ne?"

"They're only practicing."

Suzuno looked from Tatara, back to the woman and the man. They were practicing. The woman was throwing punches and the man was catching them. Every 3 hits or so, she'd throw in a kick. She was fast. And beautiful. She had long white wavy hair and beautiful matching eyes. The top of her head had pinned hair. She was wearing the robes of a female royal consort, but she was not wearing the drapes around her face like the others do. "She's so good." Tatara nodded. Suzuno walked slowly closer so she could see the woman in action.

The woman swung right swiftly, and the man barely caught it in time. Immidiatly following, she swung left, and aimed right for his face. He barely caught that one as well. If he had been a second slower, he would have gotten knocked out. Then, she swung her leg around her body and the man tried to quickly turn his arm towards it, but he was too slow. BAM! The man was down on the ground, holding his side and groaning.

"Wow!" Suzuno exclamed loudly. The woman looked over swiftly, and immidiatly gasped and ran for her drapes that were on the ground. "Eh..?" Suzuno watched as the girl threw the cloth around her beautiful face and covered her hair. The girl ran towards the staircase that Tatara and Suzuno stood on. "Na ne..." Suzuno watched the girl running towards her, knowing she'd run right by Suzuno. "No! Wait!" Suzuno quickly jumped in front of the woman, and the girl had to stop.

The girl stared at the ground, and then fell to one knee. "Byakko no miko!"

"Please, stand." Suzuno held her hand out for the girl, and she looked up at it with suprise. The girl grabbed Suzuno's hand, and stood face to face with her. "You're an amazing fighter, miss." Suzuno smiled and tried to praise the girl. But the girl only looked down at the ground again, blushing.

Tatara looked closely at the girl, then BINGO! He snapped his finger. "I've got it!"

Suzuno and the girl both looked up at him.

"You're the girl who told the emperor about Suzuno."

The girl's eyes widened, and she nodded.

"Really?" Suzuno smiled once more at the shy woman.

"Hai, Suzuno-sama," the girl finally spoke solemly. "I saw you when you were running from the guards. I could tell immidiatly that you were Byakko no miko, but I said nothing because of my fear of being wrong to the emperor." The girl finally looked up at Suzuno, again. "Then I saw this man," the girl paused, "Tatara... preaching to the city about it. So, I ran to the emperor and exclaimed that Byakko no miko," the cloth around the girls head fell back and her face was revealed once more, "had come to save us."

Suzuno stared into the girls eyes. She felt mesmorized by the girl's beauty. And her words. Suzuno suddenly smiled greatly and hugged the girl. The girl's eyes widened because she didn't understand Suzuno's sudden happiness. "You can come on the quest for the emperor!" Suzuno said with great optimism.

"Na... ne?" Tatara and the girl both muttered.

"I am supposed to set out tomorrow to search for the seven Byakko seishi. Please, come with me!" Suzuno smiled at the girl, and held her hand in hers.

The girl's eyes began to gloss over. She smiled at Suzuno, then nodded. "If you wish, Byakko no miko."

Suzuno jumped with the girls hands in hers. The girl giggled at Suzuno's entusiasm. Even Tatara, who was dissappointed that he was not shown as much enthusiasm, chuckled at Suzuno. She suddenly stopped. "Ehh.... what's your name?" KD Tatara and the KD girl both fell to the ground.

The girl smiled again, but this time, it was more than just a humerous smile. "My name is Hahm Dourin...," the girl said as she reached over to the railing, and picked up a small hurt black bird. It's wing looked damanged. "But back home...," she placed one hand over the bird, and her hands began to glow white, as well as the bird, "they call me....-- " the bird then look perfectly fine; as if nothing had happened. She let the bird go and it flew off into the sky. "--Subaru!"

"Subaru!" Suzuno and Tatara gasped.

"I am," she looked into Suzuno's eyes, "a Byakko seishi!"

**[Insert Fushigi Yuugi Ending Theme]**

The drapes around Subaru's head finally blew off in the wind. Her hair glissened in the sun light. Suzuno and Tatara stood, staring at her, in awe.

'So,' Suzuno thought, 'I have two Byakko seishi assembled. Now, five more to find.' Suzuno stared back at Subara again. Her hair blew rapidly beside her, as the day soon came to an end.


	3. The Legend of Byakko: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill. I don't own the origional story, Yuu Watase does.**

**Chapter notes: **

**Uh, I don't really have any... except that sometimes Yuren's reading of the book just pops up. haaa..**

The moon brightly shined down on the reflection of water beneathe the bridge Tatara was standing on. Every few moments, he flicked a pebble at his reflection to scramble it. He found it entertaining. He leaned down on the ledge and sighed.

"Tatara," a gentle voice came from behind him. He turned to see Suzuno standing just before the bridge started from the grass. She had a solemn look on her face, with a small warm-hearted smile. She had her hands cupped together in front of her skirt.

Tatara stared at her. She looked so beautiful when the moon hit her face. "Suzuno," he muttered.

"Tatara, what are you doing out here so late? We have to leave early into the morning if we want to get a good start." She walked over beside him and leaned out to see her reflection as well.

"It's so nice out tonight," he paused, "I wanted to spend one good night in the palace before we left."

Suzuno smiled.

Tatara looked upon her for a second, then looked back at their reflections.

Suzuno stared deep into the water, until something suddenly dropped into the water and right in the center of her face. The image scrambled, and she looked up at Tatara.

He smiled big at her as he flipped a pebble with his thumb like you would a coin.

She stared at him, then giggled. They both looked out into the water again.

It grew silent, until Suzuno spoke. Her tone was quiet.

"Are you scared?"

Tatara looked at her, then gave her a dry laugh. "No. Are you?"

She paused, and took a deep breath. "Kinda," she paused again. "I'm kinda embarassed to say it."

"Ohh, there's nothing to be scared of." He shook his hand up and down. "I'm going to be there!" He smiled.

She smiled, but it wasn't true. "I'm not scared of the journey..."

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared... that when this is all done and over... and I call upon Byakko to grant me my wishes... if I go back home... life will seem so meaningless compared to this."

Tatara's eyes widened.

Suzuno looked down. Her bangs covered her face. "This has to be the best thing that's ever happened to me. I actually mean something. And when I go back... I'll be normal again. I'll mean nothing." A single tear fell from her face and hit the water, scrambling the image again. She stood in silence. Then, she felt pressure around her body, and the warmth of Tatara's chest as her head soon fell upon it. She stood with his hands wrapped around her. She then slowly put her arms around him, and began clinching on to his shirt. The tears began to come harder now.

Suzuno stepped out of her bed chambers and stretched her arms in front of her. She yawned, and put her hand over her mouth. She walked over to where the emperor stood. Subaru and Tatara were already standing there. Subaru was wearing a white and blue fighting suit. She looked beautiful out of those robes. Tatara was wearing something that he usually wore. And of course, Suzuno wore her school uniform.

"Good morning, Subaru!"

"Good morning, Suzuno-sama."

"Ahh, don't call me Suzuno-sama. Call me Suzuno-chan, or Suzu-chan. But not Suzuno-sama. We are friends."

Subaru stared at Suzuno for a moment, then smiled. She admired Suzuno's modesty. "Alright, Suzuno-chan."

Suzuno smiled. She looked over at Tatara, and waved. "Good morning, Tatara!"

"Ah, good morning, Suzuno."

Suzuno smiled at Tatara, then turned to the emperor, but before she could say 'good morning' the emperor turned to them and spoke.

"We have three horses prepared for you. It has all of your previsions and such."

"Only three?" Suzuno asked.

"Yes. Since Sairou is in danger of a Kutou sneak attack at anytime, it would seem less suspicious if it were only three people traveling rather than numerous armed soldiers. The three will be you, Subaru, and Tatara, like you requested."

Suzuno began to blush and turned and looked at Tatata, who was blushing, too.

He didn't know that she had requested for him to go.

"Tatara looked upon Byakko no miko with shy eyes. His thoughts of her were very unsure." Yuren began to blush uncontollably at the mention of Tatara's name. She didn't really know why. "Byakko no miko and her two seishi set out on their quest. But, they soon found themselves crossed with Kutou assassins," Yuren almost continued, until she had to read it again. "Kutou assassins?!" she screamed.

The ride was quiet for a moment, then Suzuno turned to Subaru, who was to her right, and smiled. "So, Subaru,"

Subaru turned to Suzuno.

"How is life being... a... you know... 'royal consort' in the palace?"

Subaru giggled. "It has it's pros and cons. The emperor is very nice. And very handsome."

Suzuno paused, then spoke. "But... isn't it wierd being an eligable bride for the emperor?"

"Why would it be?"

"Well, you're so young...... and he's so," she paused, "old."

Subaru stared at Suzuno for a moment, then laughed. "I am 17, and the emperor is 22."

KD Suzuno squeeled, "Na ne?!"

KD Tatara stared at Suzuno. He was suprised that she didn't know.

"Hai. He was engaged, but it was a forced marriage, and he soon found a way to break it up. The royal advisors immidiatly gathered all the eligable women from the surrounding towns, and placed us in the palace and said we were 'female royal consorts.' Everyone knew different." Subaru looked over at KD Suzuno, who was still in shock.

KD Subaru and KD Tatara just looked at her.

Suddenly, the horses went wild, and began hiking their legs. The three flew off. Subaru and Tatara landed on their feet, but Suzuno was kicked farther back. Tatara immidiatly sprinted for her and caught her in mid air. They both fell to the ground, Tatara breaking her fall.

"Tatara-kun! Suzuno-chan!"

They both turned and saw numerous men wearing all black. Some had swords in their hands, and some had bows and arrows. And each of them had a dagger attached to the inside of their coat.

"Byakko no miko, I presume?" One spoke with a deep and stern voice.

Suzuno said nothing.

"We have heard rumors that Sairou has found their Byakko no miko," he smiled. "You're a pretty one, aren't you?"

Suzuno's eyes widened. This was the first time she had ever experienced this sort of thing.

But Tatara, the moment he heard that, his face turned red, and his eyes became angry.

"Ah, but I guess I'll have to find out if you're pretty everywhere later, because for now, we're here to kill you."

Suzuno almost fell back in shock.

The group began to take one step forward, until one man in the back suddenly screamed and fell to the ground. The entire group turned to him. Subaru and Suzuno both wondered what happened. Then another from the front screamed. They turned to him to see a vine wrapped around his neck. His face began to turn blue, until he finally stopped breathing. The assassins became confused, but did not let their guard down.

Suzuno watched in disbelief.

The vine came up suddenly from the crowd, and then two more. All three of them swept down to three more of the assassins. One vine came down and squeezed so tightly so quickly around his leg, it completely cut it off from the thigh down. The other two vines did the same as the second death. Two of the assassins suffocated.

Suzuno looked at Subaru, and saw that she was attentively looking at Tatara. Suzuno looked back at Tatara, and saw his hand out in front of him, and then she realized that with each hand movement he made, the vines did as he commanded.

She thought back to in her room, when he made the flower bloom in her palm.

-_Tatara stared at Suzuno. He could see something was troubling her deeply. He reached for a seed from his necklace, and grabbed Suzuno's hand._

_"Na ne?" Suzuno stared at her hand in Tatara's. _

_He placed the seed into her palm, then put his hand over. Suzuno could feel warmth producing in her palm. She looked down and on the back of his hand was a glowing chinese symbol. "Lasso," she said aloud. Something was happening in between their hands. Tatara smiled at her, then looked down at his hand over hers. He slowly moved it, and in her palm was a fully bloomed rose head. It was a bright yellow rose, full of life. Suzuno's eyes glissened as she stared down at the beautiful flower. She looked up at Tatara again.-_

"There must be more to his powers," she thought. "He can control all plants."

She turned back to the assasins to see that within only 30 seconds, all 9 or 10 of them were dead. She looked back at Tatara. He, finally, noticed her staring at him. He looked over at her, and they both stared deep at each other.

"Tatara!!" Subaru yelled. She ran to him and smiled. "I congratulate you. You did an amazing job. I respect you."

Tatara looked away from Suzuno, then began to blush from embarassment. He rubbed the back of his head. "Aw, it was nothing."

Suzuno blinked. "What? It was not nothing! You just saved us!" Suzuno joined in on Subaru's compliments.

Tatara blushed more and just continued to be modest.

"Byakko no miko and her two seishi were safe thanks to Tatara's ability to control plants. The three soon set off again on their journey. They found themselves settling in a small village for shelter for the night, and food."

"Thank goodness," Yuren muttered.

"Ah, this looks delicious!" Tatara exclaimed. Subaru and Suzuno agreed as they looked at their well cooked meals before them. The chef smiled and wanted to see their reaction to the food since they rarely get travelers in their village.

As they ate, Suzuno pulled out her copy of "The Four Gods: Sky and Earth" and began to look over it. Unlike her younger sister, who is acing Chinese, Suzuno failed it when she was in it. She learned enough to get by, but not enough to carry on an INTELLIGENT conversation. She quickly scanned over, and the word "hentai" caught her eye. She laughed and began to remember her sitting in the back of the class with a Chinese dictionary, looking up dirty words. She laughed to herself in the back of the class. Everyone used to stare at her. Now, she laughed in front of Subaru and Tatara.

"What's funny, Suzuno?" Subaru asked.

KD Suzuno just kept staring at the scroll. "Ohhh, nothing," she laughed. She then started eating her food again.

The three stood in a small room with the chef from the restaraunt.

"Arigatou, chef-san," Suzuno smiled. "It's so nice of you to let us use your spare room!"

"Anything for Byakko no miko!" The chef smiled. He turned and walked out the door.

The three of them turned and looked over the three little sleeping spots that the chef and his wife had made for them.

"It's getting pretty late. We should probably go to bed now so we can awake early." Subaru walked to the spot set up to the right.

Suzuno smiled. "Hai."

Tatara looked at the spot to the left for a moment, then walked to it. As he began to sit, a shreek came from outside. The three of them turned to the window, then ran out the room.

Three beautiful girls stood in the middle of the road, quivering. Their water buckets were on the ground, and all the water was spilled out onto the street. Suzuno ran to them.

"Are you ok?!" Suzuno put her hands on one girl's shoulders.

"H-hai." The girl said, shuttering.

Another girl spoke, "We were walking back from getting water for our families, like we do every night together..."

The other girl spoke, "... when all of a sudden, there was a giant gust of wind, and our skirts blew up..."

Then the girl in front of Suzuno finished, "... and this man appeared out of nowhere under us."

"Appeared?" Tatara muttered under his breath.

"And then, within seconds that our skirts came back down, he vanished." The middle girl continued.

"He startled us, which is why we screamed..."

"... and dropped our water..."

"Akia!" The chef yelled as he and his wife ran from inside the house. They both ran to the girl in front of Suzuno, and hugged her.

"Is this your daughter?" Suzuno asked.

"Hai," the wife responded.

Tatara and Subaru still stood by the house in confusion.

Suzuno, Tatara, and Subaru were with the chef and his wife and daughter in their dining room soon after the incident.

"Excuse me," Suzuno spoke to the chef.

"Yes?"

"Do you have some sort of spring that I can maybe clean myself in? I've gotten dirty from today."

The chef smiled. "Yes, we do, Byakko no miko."

Suzuno stood on a rock that mounted out over the small spring behind the chef's house. She sighed, then knelt down and stuck her foot in. "Aheee!! It's cold!" she shrilled. She shook her head, then stood again. She walked over to a tree only feet away from the rock, and began undressing by first undoing her hair. As she undid the last knot holding her braids together, her hair blew to her sides, and glissened in the moon light. Suzuno smiled, then began unbuttoning her blouse. As she started to pull off her skirt, she noticed something gleaming from the bushes. As she focused closer on what it was, she saw a face staring at her from within the leaves.

"AHHHHEEE!!" she screamed and grabbed her blouse, quickly covering herself. She picked up a rock and chucked it at the person in the bushes.

THUD! "OWW!" The man cried as he stood from the bushes. The man had glowing white hair, with two long pieces in front of his face. He was a dashingly handsome young man with radiant golden eyes. But, he suddenly vanished, with a horrible scolding expression.

"Na ni?" KD Suzuno said, while holding a giant boulder above her head, as if she was going to throw it.

"Suzuno! Are you alright?" Suzuno heard Subaru's voice running to her from behind.

"I'm fine now--" Suzuno turned to see that it was not only Subaru, but Tatara as well. KD Suzuno slowly looked down at her naked top, and then slowly back up at Tatara. "DON'T LOOK!!" She screamed as she threw the boulder at KD Tatara.

"What happened??" Subaru asked.

"Somone was peeping in on me while I was changing. It scared me."

"You think it might have been the same guy that scared the girls from before?"

"Maybe," Suzuno put her shirt back on and walked back through the forest with locked arms with Subaru. They forgot about KD Tatara who was still twitching on the ground.

The moonlight shined in through the window in the room the three were staying in. Tatara and Subaru looked as if they were already asleep, but something was bother Suzuno, who was sitting up in between them. She piddled her fingers a bit, and sighed. As she began to turn over to try and sleep, her foot accidentally knocked over the bag the emperor gave her. The scroll of "The Four Gods: Sky and Earth" rolled out in front of her, and the beam of moonlight hit a single word enough for her to read it. Her eyes widened. (Flash to the scroll and the word as she reads it aloud)

**[Insert Fushigi Yuugi Ending Theme]**

"Teleportation," she read aloud. Suzuno covered her mouth and stared at the scroll in the moonlight. Subaru and Tatara were still fast alseep.


End file.
